Koi ga umareru
by Momoiroai
Summary: Luffy wants to tell a certain cook how he feels but he's not sure how he'll react, so he goes and talks to Nami and Vivi about his problem and they tell him to go tell him how he feels. Read and find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Title: koi ga umareru (love begins to blossom)

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, Sanji, Luffy, setting, characters, etc.

Rating: M

Pairing: Luffy x Sanji

* * *

><p>Luffy quietly sat on the deck of his ship along with Zorro and Ussop; the day had gone by fairly fast for the companions. Sanji had fixed a big breakfast for all of them and now he was busy in the galley fixing them some lunch, it was just an average day for the gang.<p>

Well except for one thing, something had been on Luffy's mind for a while now. He didn't really have anyone to talk to and tell them his problem without them laughing at him. It was a lose, lose situation, however Luffy had two options he could tell someone and get laughed at or he could just ignore it. Luffy decided he'd better go talk to someone before this problem of his ate him from the inside out.

Luffy stood up and walked over to the other side of the deck where the women sat at.

"Um Nami, Vivi can I talk to you about something?" Luffy asked as he scratched the back of his neck

Nami and Vivi looked up at the boy, something was obviously on his mind. He was usually so loud and anxious he couldn't sit still, but now he was so quiet and calm.

"Sure Luffy what did you want to talk about?" Vivi asked with a smile.

Luffy bit his lip then said "well...y-you see I-I like someone but I don't know how to tell them" Luffy stammered as he kept his head low where the women couldn't see his stained visage.

"Aww that's so great who do you like Luffy?" Nami asked enthusiastically.

"Well I-I like Sanji" Luffy said as he glanced up at the two, his flushed features not going overlooked by the two.

"Aww I always knew you two would make an excellent couple Luffy" Vivi said ecstatically.

"So have you told him yet?" Nami asked with a smile.

"No I-I'm to afraid of what he might say" Luffy said with a frown.

"Luffy you'll never know unless you try" Vivi said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I guess so, thanks you two" Luffy said as he hugged them both.

"Your welcome Luffy, but whatever he says come tell us okay were here to help" Nami said with a smile.

"Alright, I will" Luffy said a he stood up and proceeded to walked over to the galley.

Luffy walked over to the galley and slightly cracked the door enough for the cook to hear him speak, "um Sanji can I come in?" Luffy asked almost in a whisper.

"Your not getting food, you'll just have to wait for lunch like everyone else" Sanji said as he stirred the food in the pot.

"I-I don't want food I just want to talk" Luffy said biting his lip.

"Well, alright come in" Sanji said as he poured the food into a bowl then put more water on to boil.

Luffy nodded and walked inside the small galley, he walked over to the cook and stood beside him. Neither of them saying a word, the only sound that could be heard was Sanji dropping vegetables in the boiling water.

"So what did you want to talk about Luffy?" Sanji asked finally breaking the silence.

"Well I need to tell you something that's been bothering me," Luffy said as he bit his lip.

"Hmm what's that?" Sanji asked as he turned toward his friend, a frown upon his face.

"I love you" Luffy said as he turned away and waited for the worst.

Sanji didn't yell, but what he did do is something Luffy never expected him to do, Sanji raised his hand up and cupped Luffy's stained cheek. Luffy went wide-eyed, his cheeks growing darker and darker until they were a cherry red.

"Luffy do you truly love me?" Sanji asked as he pulled the boy close.

"Y-yes I do Sanji, d-do you feel the same for me as I do for you?" Luffy asked, hope in his heart.

"I do Luffy, I always have" Sanji said with a smile as he pulled the other into a soft, gentle kiss. 

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry but cliffhanger, this just started off as boredom but it ended up in as a sweet and loving fanfic. I just wanted to write something with Luffy an Sanji in it, its going to get better and maybe some smex in the next chapter, if not then in the third chapter. Well just tell me what you think, all comments welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: koi ga umareru (love begins to blossom)

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece, Sanji, Luffy, setting, characters, etc.

Rating: M

Pairing: Luffy x Sanji

* * *

><p>Sanji didn't yell, but what he did do is something Luffy never expected him to do, Sanji raised his hand up and cupped Luffy's stained cheek. Luffy went wide-eyed, his cheeks growing darker and darker until they were a cherry red.<p>

"Luffy do you truly love me?" Sanji asked as he pulled the boy close.

"Y-yes I do Sanji, d-do you feel the same for me as I do for you?" Luffy asked, hope in his heart.

"I do Luffy, I always have" Sanji said with a smile as he pulled the other into a soft, gentle kiss.

Luffy wrapped his arms around the cooks neck as he let himself be held in those strong arms and kissed by those soft delicate lips. Sanji was so gentle with him, he held Luffy in his arms a bit longer before pulling away to catch his breath.

"I'm so happy you finally told me" Sanji said with a smile as he kept Luffy in his gaze.

"So am I Sanji-san" Luffy said as he gave the cook another hug.

"Sanji-san?" Sanji asked as he kept that wonderful smile upon his lips.

"Yeah it's a nickname, do you like it?" Luffy asked as he looked up at the blond.

"Yeah I think it cute Luffy-kun" Sanji said as he kissed the boys' forehead.

"My nicknames' cute too" Luffy said as he leaned into the other.

"Let me finish cooking then we can have as much time together as we want okay" Sanji said as he let go of the boy.

"Alright, but is it okay if I stay and give you some company?" Luffy asked as he let go of Sanji as well.

"Of course" Sanji said as he put the already cooked food in a bowl then grabbed another bowl of food and poured it into the pan.

Luffy quietly sat at the table watching Sanji cook, the smell of the delicious food he was making filled Luffy's nose and made his stomach rumble. Sanji looked over at the boy with a smile then said, "Wanna taste?"

"No its okay I'll wait" Luffy replied as he ignored his stomach.

"Alright, well I'll let this cook and then we can eat alright" Sanji said as he continued to stir the food.

"Alright, um Sanji-san can I help you with anything?" Luffy asked as he got up and walked over to the cook.

"Yeah, can you get the plates and forks out for me Luffy-kun?" Sanji asked as he gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure" Luffy said with a smile.

Luffy opened the cabinets and pulled out 7 plates and 7 forks, he then walked over and set the table.

"That's done" Luffy said with a smile as he walked over and stood beside of the cook.

"Thanks Luffy-kun" Sanji said as he poured the last bit of food in bowl then turned off the stove.

Luffy and Sanji then went to go tell the others that lunch was ready, the others quietly walked to the galley and got there lunch then walked back out on the deck. It was a real surprise to see Luffy actually helping Sanji well it wasn't much of a surprise to Nami and Vivi of course.

After the rest of the ship mates had left Sanji prepared his and Luffy's plate, "here you go Luffy-kun I made this plate for you " Sanji said with a smile as he sat Luffy's plate down in front of his boyfriend.

"Thank you so much Sanji-san" Luffy said with a smile as he began to eat.

"Your very welcome, now lets eat' Sanji said as he also began to eat his meal.

After their meal everyone took their plates to the galley and placed them in the large washbasin, then went back to lazing about on the deck like they did until dinner. Sanji and Luffy walked over to the sink, Luffy stood beside Sanji as he let water run into the large washbasin before pouring a small amount of soup in the water.

"Mind if I help?" Luffy asked with a smile.

"No not at all Luffy-san" Sanji said as he stopped the water and handed Luffy a towel so he could dry the dishes.

Luffy took the towel and waited for Sanji to hand him a dish, Sanji took a rag and began to wash all the dishes, pots and pans he had used for lunch. He handed one by one to Luffy after he had washed and rinsed them, Luffy dried them all off and put them in there separate places. They did this until every dish, pot, pan and fork was washed.

"Were done" Sanji said as he sat the rag in the sink then went to go sit at the table.

"Yep" Luffy replied as he sat the towel down on the counter then went to go sit at the table with Sanji.

"Well the galley is clean and the dishes are washed, we can relax until dinner" Sanji said with a smile.

"Alright" Luffy said as he scooted closer to Sanji.

"Now we can have some alone time," Sanji said with a smile as he pulled the other in his arms.

"Hooray" Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck.

"Luffy-kun look up" Sanji said as a smile graced his lips.

"Huh" Luffy replied as he looked up at the other.

"This" Sanji said as he placed his lips upon Luffy's warm, soft lips.

Luffy pressed into the kiss as Sanji pressed his lips against his own, finally they could be alone for a while. Sanji pulled Luffy into his lap before running his hands down Luffy's chest and sliding his vest off.

Sanji then ran his hands over Luffy's chest then down toward his stomach, he didn't want to go any lower just yet. It was true that he love's Luffy but he doesn't want to rush things between them, he wants there relation ship to grow and not be rushed like some are.

Luffy's face turned a bright red as Sanji continued to slid his hand up and down Luffy's torso, his breathing hitched a bit as Sanji's hand slipped over a nipple then back down.

"A-ah s-Sanji-san" Luffy moaned.

"What's wrong?" Sanji asked with a frown.

"N-nothing y-you just s-slid your hand over a n-nipple" Luffy stammered.

"Sorry" Sanji said as he continued to run his hands over Luffy's soft skin.

"D-don't be I-I liked it s-Sanji-san" Luffy stammered as he caught Sanji in another gentle kiss.

Sanji pressed into the kiss but this time he let his tongue slip out of his mouth and onto Luffy's bottom lip, he licked, nipped and suckled on Luffy's lip for a moment hoping that he would open and let him in. Luffy kept his mouth closed for a moment then opened it to let the other's tongue slip inside that hot, wet cavern.

Sanji slipped his tongue inside Luffy's mouth and let it explore the unfamiliar territory; he then pressed his tongue against Luffy's in hopes of getting him to play along. It didn't take long for Luffy to get the message, he slipped his tongue into Sanji's mouth and the two began an all out tongue was. Both tongues pressing against one another sliding in and out of the two mouths that held them, the two kept this up until the need for air kicked in. they pulled apart both panting and trying to catch there breath, Sanji held onto Luffy so not to let him fall and Luffy held on to Sanji.

"I had never imagined my first kiss to be so wonderful," Luffy said with a smile.

"Neither did I" Sanji said as he placed a kiss on Luffy's forehead.

"It was your first kiss as well? I'm glad" Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck.

"Yeah so am I" Sanji said as he held the other close.

* * *

><p>AN: okay I'm sorry for this but cliffhanger and no smex, but I will get to it in a later chapter. I want this to be a long fanfic unlike my other one's that only have a few chapters. Anyway yes it was Sanji and Luffy's very first kiss ever with anyone. I know its weird but I just wanted to write something sappy and loving, I'm a big fan of lovie-sappy fanfic's as you can tell. But I do rp and write other types of fanfic's, so if you want me to write you something just request anything, any paring, anime, movie, crossover, show, etc. but you have to ask if I know the show first okay, that way I can make sure I know what the hell I'm doing –laughs-

Well R & R okay and please fell free to request.


	3. Chapter 3

"I had never imagined my first kiss to be so wonderful," Luffy said with a smile.

"Neither did I" Sanji said as he placed a kiss on Luffy's forehead.

"It was your first kiss as well? I'm glad" Luffy said as he wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck.

"Yeah so am I" Sanji said as he held the other close.

As the two continued to hold one another close they heard a noise, Luffy looked down at his stomach then back up at Sanji.

"I guess it's time for dinner" Sanji said with a smile as he kissed Luffy on the forehead once more.

"I guess so," Luffy said, his cheeks a pale pink.

Luffy stood up then helped Sanji up; the two fixed themselves so the others wouldn't know what they were really doing in the kitchen. Then they went to work, Sanji and Luffy pulled out pots, pans and bowls. Luffy helped Sanji chop the vegetables; then pour the vegetables in a pot of boiling water, before added a pinch of salt. Sanji moved onto the meat, he chopped two large pieces of steak into 7 equal sized pieces then laid them in the pan.

"Okay now we wait for them to cook," Sanji said with a smile as he and Luffy washed their hands.

"Alright" Luffy said happily as he and Sanji sat down at the table and waited for the food to cook.

Sanji and Luffy sat there for a good five or six minutes before Sanji walked over and flipped the steak and turned the vegetables down on a simmer. Then he took his place back next to Luffy until the food was completely finished. Luffy and Sanji sat there at the table talking about random things until the food was done. Sanji and Luffy got up from there spots and walked over to the stove and turned everything off.

Luffy got 7 plates and forks out of the cabinets then sat them on the table, Sanji added a piece of steak on each plate followed by the vegetables. "Looks like everything's done" Sanji said with a smile as he sat his and Luffy' plate aside from the others.

"Dinner's ready" Luffy yelled as he walked out of the galley and onto the deck.

The others got up from their separate spots and walked into the galley, they thanked the two before walking back onto the deck and began to eat their meal. "Time to eat, here ya go Luffy-kun" Sanji said happily as sat his and Luffy's plate's down upon the table.

"Thanks Sanji-san" Luffy said as he gave Sanji a kiss before scooting closer to him.

"Your welcome Luffy-kun" Sanji said as he placed a kiss on Luffy's cheek.

The two sat there talking amongst themselves as they ate, Sanji feed Luffy another bit as their conversation continued. "Is it good Luffy-san?" Sanji asked with a smile as he whipped the sides of Luffy's mouth.

"Yeah, its really good" Luffy said as he feed another bite to Sanji as well.

Sanji loved to be able to do stuff like this with the one he loved; this is what made his boring day worth wild. Just being with the one he loved was what he considered something really special. The two continued to feed one another until they had successfully eating all of there meal, the two put there plates in the sink and waited for the others to bring there plates to the galley.

As the two waited they continued to chat about random things, just something to pass the time a bit more quickly. However the two did not have to wait long for the others to finish eating, they walked inside the galley and placed their plates and utensils in the sink just like they had at lunch. Sanji and Luffy got up from there spots and washed the plates and utensils, then quickly put them away so they had more time to spend with one another.

"We can finally relax for today," Sanji said as he and Luffy dried their hands.

"I'm glad, so what would you like to do now Sanji-san?" Luffy asked cutely

"This" Sanji said as he smashed their lips together, Luffy wrapped his arms around Sanji's neck as he pressed into the kiss. Sanji slid his hands up Luffy's torso until he reached his chest; he slowly ran one hand over a nipple while he teased the other with his other hand.

"Ahh S-Sanji it feels so good" Luffy moaned as Sanji continued his actions.

He loved when Luffy moaned it was such a turn on, and he also loved the way his boyfriend acted whenever he was getting touched like this. "Does it feel good?" Sanji asked as he licked and nipped Luffy's ear lobe.

"Y-Yeah S-Sanji-san" Luffy said in between moans.

Sanji slid one hand down Luffy's torso and over his groin, he slowly massaged Luffy's clothed crotch. Sanji didn't know how far Luffy wanted to go and he wasn't about to pressure his sweet boyfriend in to doing something against his own will. Sanji leaned down a bit and whispered "how far do you want this to go?" in Luffy's ear.

"a-as far as we can s-Sanji-san" Luffy murmured his face a deep scarlet.

"are you sure Luffy-kun?, I don't want to pressure you into anything" Sanji said biting his lip, he had no intension of forcing Luffy to do _anything_ he didn't want to do.

Luffy nodded then said, "of course I'm sure, w-when should we Sanji-san?"

"Whenever you want" Sanji said softly as he held Luffy close.

"I-is tonight okay?" Luffy asked as he bit his bottom lip.

"Of course, and in the mean time" Sanji said as he turned Luffy around where they were face to face. Sanji slid his hand from Luffy's jaw to his chin, he tilted Luffy's chin before pressing his lips against Luffy soft, supple lips.

Luffy immediately pressed into the kiss, Luffy opened his mouth giving Sanji permission to enter his hot wet cavern. Sanji slid his tongue over Luffy's bottom lip then in his mouth, Luffy slid his hands through Sanji's short blond hair as Sanji continued to lick every surface of the familiar territory.

As there kiss continued, Sanji began to slowly move his hand up and down Luffy's groin. Which made Luffy moan into the kiss, and buck his hips slightly in Sanji's hand.

"Aaah s-Sanji p-please s-stop teasing I-I need…"Luffy bit his lip, he didn't want to finish his sentence. _W-what if he doesn't want to right now, what if I ask him and he says no? _Luffy thought to himself as he tried to hold back a moan.

Sanji moved his mouth next to Luffy's ear then said, "Luffy please tell me what you want" Sanji whispered.

Luffy bit his lip then said, "I-I need you inside me"

"As you wish my love" Sanji whispered as he gently suckled on Luffy's earlobe.

Sanji slowly pulled away not wanting his body to depart from the others, he gave Luffy's' earlobe a final suck before placing two fingers in Luffy's mouth. "suck" Sanji said.

Luffy only nodded as he closed his lips around the two digits, he sucked and licked Sanji's' fingers twirling his tongue around them ever so often. Sanji bit his bottom lip, trying to hold back a moan. What Luffy was doing was making him extremely hard now, he knew that he was probably leaking now.

"O-okay there wet enough" Sanji panted as he slowly removed his fingers from Luffy's' mouth.

Luffy nodded as he licked his lips, Sanji moved down a bit before pressing the first digit against Luffy's puckered entrance. He slowly pressed in a bit at a time, not wanting to hurt the other.

"A-ahhhh" Luffy moaned as he bit his lip.

"I-I'm sorry did I hurt you" Sanji asked a frown upon his face.

"N-no I-I'm fine please continue" Luffy said with a smile.

Sanji nodded as he slowly pressed the digit in little by little, not wanting to hurt the other. Luffy moaned a bit as Sanji continued to do this, but as Sanji pressed his finger all the way in he ended up pressing against Luffy's prostate, which in turn made Luffy moan loudly and arch a bit off the floor.

Now Sanji was extremely worried, _what did I do was that bad or good? _Sanji thought as his eyes widened. "L-Luffy d-did I hurt you?" Sanji asked worry in his voice.

"N-no y-you h-hit my p-prostate S-Sanji-san" Luffy panted.

"want me to do it again?" Sanji asked with a feline like grin.

"Y-yes" Luffy said as he nodded his head a bit.

Sanji nodded then began to moved his finger around a bit, Luffy's eyes widened as he felt Sanji do this. He arched up a bit as he threw his head back, pleasure was washing over him but he couldn't take it any longer.

"S-Sanji p-please n-no more I need you inside me n-now" Luffy moaned.

"A-are you sure I don't want to hurt you Luffy" Sanji said a worried expression upon his face.

"I-I'm sure Sanji-san, I-if it hurts I-I'll tell you" Luffy stammered.

Sanji nodded as he pulled the digit out of Luffy's' entrance, Sanji scooted back a bit before positioning himself at Luffy's' entrance. Sanji looked at the other wanting to know if it was okay to continue, Luffy nodded as he looked up at the other.

Sanji nodded then pressed himself in inch by inch until he was fully in the other, Luffy threw back his head as he felt Sanji inside him. _He's so big_ Luffy thought as he let a moan escape his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger 3, well this is chapter 3. I've had these chapters done for a while, I just didn't have time to upload them until now. I'll be starting on more chapters in a while. R/R and let me know what you think.

Love Momo~ :3c


End file.
